


Doing a Few Lewd Things...

by Krystal_Twi



Series: Some Lewd things... [2]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dreamtale (Undertale), Arranged Marriage, DreamMare - Freeform, Dry Humping, Ecto-Genitalia (Undertale), Ecto-Penis (Undertale), Ecto-Vagina (Undertale), F/M, M/M, Making Out, NSFW, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Teasing, literally just porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-18
Updated: 2018-10-18
Packaged: 2019-08-03 21:53:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16333904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Krystal_Twi/pseuds/Krystal_Twi
Summary: Sequel to “Trying a Few Lewd Things”Ever since they began to mess around, they couldn’t keep their hands off of each other. They still had a while before they would be married, but that didn’t stop them from finding ways to have one another.And Dream was going to enjoy every. Second. Of. It.





	Doing a Few Lewd Things...

**Author's Note:**

> Finally a sequel! Yay!
> 
>  
> 
> This will never compare to the first. XD but i hope you enjoy!

Dream pressed Nightmare into the wall, their mouths slamming together. Nightmare raised his leg to wrap around Dream’s waist. Dream reached down, grabbing the leg and hiking it up. His hand slowly stroking back up Nightmare’s leg, grabbing onto the ecto hips he had summoned. All the while, pushing that long dress he wore back.

 

Ever since they began to mess around, they couldn’t keep their hands off of each other. They still had a while before they would be married, but that didn’t stop them from finding ways to have one another.

 

Nightmare’s hands went and struggled with the buttons on Dream’s shirt. His fingers fumbling with the buttons. Nightmare broke the kiss with an annoyed growl, he yanked on the shirt in frustration. The buttons on the shirt went flying across the room. The moment he could, he ran his figures up Dreams ribs and wrapped around his neck. He leaned forward, kissing and sucking the bone visible to him.

 

”I liked that shirt.” Dream sighed in mock annoyance, but a playful smirk on his face. He sighed in pleasure. Dream jumped as he felt Nightmare playfully nip at his throat.

 

“You hated that shirt.” Nightmare sighed, trailing kisses up Dream’s jawline. Dream opened his mouth to make comment but Nightmare kissed him. Dream closed his eyes and stuck his tongue into his future mate’s mouth.

 

Nightmare moan quietly, leaning back against the wall. His hands running along Dreams collarbone. Dream pulled Nightmare’s tongue into his mouth, sucking on it. Nightmare groaned, tightening his grip on Dream’s collarbone and yanking him closer. Dream stumbled, causing their hips to bump into each other.

 

“Fuck~” Nightmare broke the kiss and knocked him back when he felt Dream’s pelvis hit his. Dream shuddered.

 

“It’s unfitting for a queen to swear.” Dream said cockily. Nightmare glared at Dream. Nightmare rocked his hips into Dream’s. Dream swore under his breath, hand slamming beside Nightmare’s head to keep his balance.

 

“It’s also unfitting of a future queen to be doing this.” Nightmare stopped rocking his hips, his own smirk playing on his face. Dream groaned, he tried to rock his hips into Nightmare, only for the other to hold him back with magic. Dream groaned and buried his head into Nightmare’s shoulder.

 

“F-fair enough.” Dream said. “You win.” Nightmare smirked and let go of Dream’s soul and pulled back into a kiss. This kiss was softer, more relaxed than the one before. Though, that didn’t stay that what for long.

 

Dream reached down and grabbed Nightmare’s other leg before hosting it up around his waist. He held the other close by his hips, not wanting to be apart from the other. Nightmare was like a drug for Dream. The other was so addictive it nearly hurt for Dream on a daily basis, worse now that he had a taste of his bride to be.

 

Dream rubbed his hands up and down Nightmare’s thighs. Each time, getting closer and closer to Nightmare’s panties. Nightmare let out a muffled whimper, his arms tightening around Dream. Dream smirked and pulled his hands around from Nightmare’s thighs, pulling them off his hips and placing them on the wall beside Nightmare.

 

“Ass,” Nightmare mumbled through the kiss before reconnecting them.

 

Dream rocked his hips into Nightmare’s again, moaning when, even though the clothing, he felt how wet the other was already. Dream broke the kiss, swearing under his breath as he ground his hips into the other.

 

 _‘Why couldn’t they be married now.’_ Dream groaned, burying his head into the other’s neck, rolling his hips quickly into Nightmare. His hips sped up. Dream wanted nothing more than to throw Nightmare down and fuck the other senseless. To feel that tight, wet, heat around him. He bets Nightmare feels so good.

 

Dream pushed himself and Nightmare off the wall, hands going down to quickly hold onto his bride to be. Making sure not to drop him. Nightmare made himself busy by licking and sucking on any bare bone. Dream walked towards the bed behind them.

 

Dream slammed Nightmare onto the bed. Their tongues were tangling together messily. Dream rocked their hips together. Nightmare moaned wantonly into the kiss. His legs spread wider on the bed, letting Dream nestle in between them.

 

Dream’s hands came down to Nightmare’s hips and raised them up to meet his with every thrust. He felt Nightmare whimper against him. Dream swallowed up any noises Nightmare was making.

 

He let go of Nightmare’s hips, letting Nightmare move them on his own. His hands roamed up and down his future mate’s body. Appreciating every curve of the other’s body. His hand traveled up to Nightmare’s chest, feeling a pair of breast he had summoned unconsciously. Dream moaned when his hand reached them, giving them a squeeze.

 

A moan escaped Nightmare, his arms tightening around Dream’s neck and pulling him closer. Dream pulled back from the kiss, eyes meeting Nightmare’s half lidded ones. Dream then buried his head into Nightmare’s neck and sucked on any sensitive spot he could find.

 

His hands slipped his hand beneath the fabric that separated himself from Nighty's breast. The sleeves of the dress sliding down, exposing Nightmare's left boob. Dream massaged it gently, making sure to roll the hardening nipple within his palm. Breathless moans escaping Nightmare as Dream went on.

 

Dream's head left Nightmare's neck and he left trails of kisses down his exposed chest. He only paused to let his tongue roll against the nub. Giving it a soft suck, making Nightmare whine and move his hips harsher against Dream's pelvis.

 

A playfully smirk danced on his skull, but he hid it. If Nightmare saw him smirking, he would swat at Dream and turn the tables around on the young prince. And Dream wanted Nightmare to squirm beneath him.

 

Dream continued to lower himself down the other’s body. Leaving kisses, even though the other’s was in the way. He reached his hands down and raised up Nightmare's dress. He raised himself up to pull the dress farther up. His breath catching when he saw his prize.

 

Dream swore as he saw Nightmare’s panties. They were a dark purple with a small crescent moon in the center. They were darkened with the other’s slick. Dream pressed his finger against Nightmare’s clothed entrance, causing him to whine and wiggle his hips.

 

Dream licked his mouth and leaned down, he swiped his tongue across Nightmare’s slit. Moaning at the taste. Nightmare breath hitched, he raised to his elbows and watched Dream with interested eyes. Dream pulled up, his thumbs hooking under Nightmare’s panties.

 

Dream slid his panties off, his fingers rubbing across his legs in the process. Dream tossed the panties to the side. He flashed Nightmare a bright smile, he grabbed Nightmare’s legs and yanked on them. Causing Nightmare to fall back onto the bed. Dream kept his smirk and leaned in, swiping his tongue in between Nightmare’s folds.

 

Nightmare yelped, his hands flying to his betrothed’s head, unsure if he should push the other away or closer. Dream lazily licked at his folds, his body shivering at the tangy taste of his love. His eyes never leaving Nightmare’s face, loving how the other’s nose was scrunched up.

 

Dream took Nightmare’s clit into his mouth, sucking it into his mouth gently. Nightmare’s breath hitched, pushing the king’s head farther into him. A ragged moan escaping him. Dream smirked and closed his eyes. He removed the clit from his mouth and circled his tongue around Nightmare’s virginal entrance. Stars, all he wanted was to fuck Nighty senseless.

 

Dream sunk his tongue into Nightmare, he felt the other’s hands tighten around his head. Dream moaned as Nightmare tightened around his tongue as if trying to suck his tongue in farther. He tightened his grip around Nightmare’s hips, pulling him closer.

 

Slowly, he moved his tongue in and out of Nightmare. Tongue fucking the other as he fell apart above Dream. Pulling his head back, he licked up Nightmare’s slit before diving his tongue back in, harder this time. Making sure to hit that one spot behind Nightmare’s clit, causing Nightmare to squeal in pleasure and buck his hips against Dream’s very eager mouth.

 

Dream wiggled his tongue in Nightmare’s clenching pussy. The sounds his bride to be was making was heavenly. The moans and whines, mixed with the squelching noises of his tongue moving in and out of Nighty, stars it drove Dream crazy.

 

He slurped up the juices that continued to leak out of Nightmare’s soaked entrance. Dream grabbed his thighs and pulled him impossibly closer, burying his head into the delicious mound. He wanted the other to cum on his face.

 

“Dr-Dream~ I’m _Mhmm…_ close, shit.” Nightmare moaned out, his hands pushing Dream farther into his drenched pussy, rocking against his face. Dream held Nightmare’s hips down, causing the other to whine from the lack of stimulation.

 

Using his thumb, he rubbed vigorously against Nightmare’s clit. His tongue not slowing down as he thrust it in and out as fast as he could. His jaw becoming sore but he would be damned if he stopped now.

 

Nightmare’s noises escalated, his hips twitching underneath Dream’s hands almost violently as he tried to move some more. Dream frowned, he pulled his tongue out of Nightmare, who whined loudly. He removed his hand off his clit and sucked hard on the sensitive bud and slammed his fingers into Nightmare’s entrance, curling them to hit that magical spot.

 

A scream almost rippled through Nightmare, his back arching off the bed as cum squirted around Dream fingers. Dream used his magic to make Nightmare’s hand slam against his mouth, muffling any noises. They couldn’t get caught doing this.  

 

Dream continued to suck on the abused clit and thrusting his fingers in Nightmare slowly. Helping the other through his orgasm. He pulled off the other with a wet pop, sliding his fingers out. Watching as Nightmare’s cum covered his fingers. Dream licked his mouth and brought the fingers into his mouth, sucking on them and relishing in the vibrant taste that was Nightmare.

 

He heard a whimper from above, opening his eyes and seeing Nightmare watching him with lust lidded eyes. Dream smirked and licked his fingers, not breaking eye contact.

 

Nightmare reached down and grabbed ahold of Dream’s hand, pulling it out of his mouth and quickly replacing the fingers with his tongue. A moan escaping Nightmare as he tasted himself on Dream’s tongue.

 

Dream went to push Nightmare back down on the bed, but Nightmare stopped him. Reaching down, Nightmare began to undo the other’s pants. He wanted to feel Dream against him. He wanted their magic to touch. He heard a rumble of appreciation escape Dream as he was freed.

 

Nightmare smiled, looked up at Dream and pulled the other down for a kiss. He raised his body up more, pushing his future mate back and turned their bodies around so Nightmare was on top.  

Keeping their mouths locked, Nightmare slowly ground down into Dream.

 

Both of them gasped in pleasure, their mouths not going too far from one another. The feeling of Dream’s dick sliding between his folds felt electric. Nightmare’s hands clenched down roughly on Dream’s ribs. He rocked slowly against the other, whimpering as the feeling intensified.

 

“F-fuck, Nighty!” Dream moaned, rolling his hips up against Nightmare. Suddenly, Nightmare tensed, his legs clenching around Dream’s hips. His eyes tightly shut, a pretty blush across his cheeks, he was biting down on his tongue.

 

“Nightma- ah!” Nightmare started up again, his movement faster. His breathing ragged as he moved.

 

Bracing himself on the other's ribs, Nightmare moaned wantonly. Dream was sliding up and grazing his clit, causing strikes of pleasure to rack through his body. Whimpers were leaving him, his fingers tightening around Dream's ribs, pulling on them roughly.

 

It wasn’t enough for Nightmare though. There was this seeping need for more than made every bone in Nightmare ache. He could feel his dripping entrance clenching around nothing as he ground down on Dream's dick. He wanted Dream inside of him. He wanted to ride Dream and feel him move inside of him.

 

His hands released Dream's ribs, his body sliding down. His hands landing on either side of Dream's head. He could feel Dream's ragged breathing mixing with his own. Nightmare pressed his skull against Dream's as he whined.

 

“M-more!” Nightmare moaned loudly. His hands clenching into the bedsheets around Dream’s head. “Dreamy! Oh fuuck! I need more!” Nightmare whimpered. This wasn’t enough. He wanted more.

 

“Take what you need, Nighty.” Dream moaned breathlessly. Watching as Nightmare sped up his movements. His breast bouncing with every move. His juices leaking down onto Dream. “Shit, you’re so wet.” Dream canted his hips up to Nightmare’s. Loving the feeling of the other’s wetness against him.

 

Whimpers and whines skidded across his skull as Nightmare pressed down harder. Dream moaned his pleasure and pressed back just as hard. Nightmare continues to thrust hard against Dream, wanting more of this feeling. Dream just felt so good against him.

 

Dream let his hand trailed down, never slowing down his movements. His fingers brushing against Nightmare's clit. Fuck, he was soaking wet. Dream rubbed the swollen button. Moaning in pleasure and desire for more. He let out a growl.

 

Dream sat up, his arms wrapping around Nightmare's lower back. His mouth latched onto Nightmare's nipple that was still free, sucking hard. His tongue lapping and swirling around the hardened nub. Circling the other's clit between to fingers.

 

Nightmare threw his head back, letting a broken moan that was mashed with a scream. His body tensing on top of Dream as his body shook with his orgasm. Dream groaned as the beautiful skeleton came apart by his hands.

 

His hand lowered from Nightmare's back to his bubbly butt, grabbing onto the flesh and rocking him down to meet Dream's thrust. Whimpers were leaving Nightmare as his sensitive body was used.

 

Dream felt like he couldn't breathe. He was right on the edge. His body pressed against Nightmare’s. Sweat cascading down both of their worn bodies, breathing labored. He whined as he got closer and closer.

 

He jerked back from Nightmare's plump breast as he let out a loud groan as he came undone. He moved his hips against Nightmare's a few more times, riding out his orgasm. He felt a mouth smash against his, Nighty’s tongue shoving into his mouth.

 

They kissed sloppily. Their bodies moving against each other slowly until it came to a stop. Dream's hands ran up and down Nightmare's body softly. Nightmare pulled away from the kiss, his hands caressing Dream’s chest

 

“Well, ” Breathless, Nightmare began. His eyes twinkling with mischief. “That was fun, ”Nightmares leaned down and bite at Dream's neck, yanking a moan from his husband to be.  “Wanna go again?”

  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> So...i hope you enjoyed! Follow me @ns-krystaltwi-fw or @krystal-twi on Tumblr for more updates like this!
> 
> I'm thinking of making another one where Nightmare teases Dream all day and it ends with Dream using Nighrmare's breasts...lewdly... (I can write this but not say that. I swear)


End file.
